The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved games employing fluid movement to move a playing piece.
In the past various so called "water" games have been constructed so as to utilize a transparent housing holding a fluid such as water containing one or more playing pieces having a specific density greater than the specific density of the water. Such games have utilized a pump or pump type mechanism attached to the housing for circulating the fluid in the housing in such a manner as to move the playing piece or pieces employed within the housing relative to one or more appropriate objectives, such as a series of holders for such playing pieces. Such holders are adapted to "capture" or hold the playing pieces as these games are used.
One common water game constructed as indicated in the preceding discussion has been formed so as to include a plurality of ball-type playing pieces which are adapted to be temporarily lodged in a series of holders more or less corresponding to the spaces used in the well known game of "Tic, Tac, Toe." Other water games constructed as indicated in the preceding have utilized ring type game pieces which are adapted to be located over projections serving as holders which accumulate playing pieces as the game is played. Other similar related constructions have been previously proposed and/or used.
Although all of such prior water games are considered to be highly desirable for play purposes as amusement devices they are nevertheless considered to be somewhat limited in application because they have been constructed in such a manner as to be capable of being utilized by only a single individual. For many types of play purposes it is desired to utilize a game which can be played by two individuals since the competitive aspects of a game capable of being played by two individuals are highly beneficial to play acceptability. As a result of the noted limitation of the prior water games it is considered that there is a need for new and improved water or similar fluid type games which are capable of being played by two separate individuals.